Four Minutes
by Naw d'EviL Blume
Summary: My first attempt of writing SakuIta fic./ Sakura was running late to Miss Anko's class when suddenly she bumped into certain someone. In four minutes of interaction, she was dazed by him./ RnR. CnC. Don't like don't read!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto and Affiliations

Standard warning for rated-T fics is applied.

Enjoy the story!

Unbetaed, might be OOC, crack pairing.

000

**Four Minutes**

By : Naw d Blume

000

Oh my God. Once more, I found myself running in this empty hall. I couldn't believe that _once more_, I wake up late just like before. This fact made me so frustrated! How could this happen to me? Uh, yeah, I knew. I need to blame Ino.

She knew that I had a class at 7 o'clock. Yet, she were gossiping about who-knows-who until 02.18 a.m. in the morning. It's not like she were gossiping with me. Instead, she talked through the phone with someone out there. I couldn't sleep until she stopped gossiping since she always squealed once a while and it disturbed me … greatly. I was growing tired asking her to low her voice a little. I wondered how I could get one room with her.

I sighed and looked at my watch in alarm.

07.15 a.m.

It's Miss Anko's class. The time limit was twenty minutes. What would happen if I were to come late more than the time limit? Cleaning the bathrooms for a week. And … what would happen if I were to absent without any left-of-absence letter? Cleaning the bathrooms for a month! There's no way that I clean the bathroom! Never ever! So far, I was lucky enough for coming late not more than twenty minutes. I hope that I was lucky again.

I had only five minutes to reach the third floor where her class was. It's so annoying.

_Huff … huff … huff …._

One more floor. I had already panted. My heartbeat raced with each second. I felt sticky because of the sweat all over my body.

I must put all my strength. I looked at my watch again. Three more minutes until twenty past seven. Huh, I was sure that I would get to class before the time limit –even if I crawled. The class was already on the line of my sight. That's why I slowed down while made my clothes neater. I was not noticing my way forward until I bumped into something … or _someone_.

"Ouch … it hurts…."

My books were scattered around me, while my bag was thrown quite far. It's certainly an impact of a hard collision –really hard.

"Uh… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to … Are you okay?"

I felt like having bugs buzzing around my head. When I opened my eyes, there was a pair of shining shoes. My eyes shifted upward to examine the owner of such things. My jaw dropped suddenly. It's a very handsome lad! He was handsome and sparkling. No one in this entire campus; I swore; was as handsome and sparkling as him! Definitely! Well, except maybe, Uchiha Sasuke. However, who could beat him ever? Even I couldn't resist his handsomeness and sparkle.

"…"

"Hello?"

He waved his hands before me when I didn't respond to him. I was too occupied by his _beauty_.

"Uh … He-hello…." Oh, did I just stutter just like Hinata did?

"You okay?" and with that, he extended his hand.

I just realized that I was still on my butt, and then I took his smooth hand. He pulled me with his strong arm. When I stood on my feet, he helped me taking my scattered belongings. He was not only handsome, but also kind –a real gentleman; something that Sasuke didn't posses. I was sure if it were Sasuke whom I bumped, he would leave me there while cursing at my clumsiness.

"There you go," he said with his deep voice while giving me my belongings.

I accepted them while blushing, "thank you."

I stood in front of him awkwardly.

We were silent for a moment until he cleared his throat, "well … I see that you are okay. I must go, now."

"Sure."

He smiled at me and went to the nearest stair.

"Sakura," I shouted, "my name. What's yours?"

He stopped on his way and glanced at me, "Itachi. Nice to meet you, Sakura."

I feel heat on my cheeks. I gave him my infamous smile; which was replied by a small smile of his. After that, he continued walking and before he disappeared from my sight, he waved to me. I was struck in my Lala Land for a while; his steps' sound on the way down was like music for me. I stood there until I heard no steps on the stairs anymore. I was in daze until my eyes looked at my watch.

"Ah! It's already 07.21 a.m."

Oh, God.

These four minutes certainly were parts of my best memories. It was so amusing. I wondered if these minutes might start a long phase of my life story. It's quite impossible, because it's just a quick meeting. But, hey, dreaming wasn't prohibited, right?

"Great… I am late –only a minute. I will be cleaning the bathrooms! What a great day," I mumbled to my own self.

Smiling, I walked to Miss Anko's class. I didn't really mind coming late or even absent if I met again with Itachi. Hmmm… will anything happen better than this? I hoped for other chances meeting him.

"Itachi, huh? I wonder if we can meet again."

I walked at a snail's pace to class. No need to hurry since I already came late and would be cleaning the bathrooms for a week. I shrugged my shoulders and hummed my favorite love song. When I reached the classroom, I turned the knob at the door.

My friends were looking at me terrified.

In front of the class was Miss Anko –with her smile-like-a-devil, "Hello, Sakura. It's nice to see you."

"Ah … ha … ha…, hello, Miss Anko."

Chuckling, she said, "Cleaning bathrooms for a week, will you?"

I nodded my head.

000

END

000

My first English for Naruto fandom. I'm still learning how to write good English fictions. I hope that you like it. Do you mind to give me some review and/or concrit? Reviews and concrits are always welcomed gladly.

By the way, there were some little things unknown to Sakura; Itachi was Sasuke's brother … and … her new lecturer who would replace Miss Anko. Just to let you know these little facts. I wonder what could be happening when Sakura found out~


End file.
